Megatron (Disambiguation)
Megatron (メガトロン, Megatoron) invokes fear and terror, exuding raw power with an unslakable thirst for more. A warlord intent on domination, not just of their homeworld but of all worlds... and for some, all of existence. Some versions of Megatron take on new bodies and change their name to Galvatron in the process. It may also refer to: "I am alpha and omega, the beginning and the end. I am that which is, which was and is yet to come... and you will know my name is Megatron when I lay my vengeance upon you!" :—The Covenant of Primus, "Nemesis Part 2". Characters * Megatron - leader and sometimes founder of the Decepticons from the Generation 1 continuity family. ** The Megatron Corps - Galvatron's legion of Megatron clones from ''The Transformers'' manga. ** Megatron - the heroic leader of the Decepticon resistance in Shattered Glass. * Megatron - a mythological figure in the Covenant of Primus. * Megatron X - a mysterious silver-colored version of Beast Wars Megatron from Transformers: Beast Wars Transmetals. * Megatron - the Predacon six-changing galactic conqueror from the [[w:c:tfwiki:Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001 franchise)|2001 Robots in Disguise]] franchise. * Megatron - yet another Decepticon commander and a pivotal figure in the Unicron Trilogy. * Megatron, the former Lord High Protector of Cybertron who gets a jonesing for the AllSpark and sparks a motion picture. * Megatron, the (glorious) Decepticon leader from Animated. ** Master Megatron, the other Decepticon-allied Megatron from Animated. ** Megatron, the heroic Decepticon from Shattered Glass Animated. * Megatron, the morally ambiguous leader of the Decepticons in TransTech. ** Megatron, the heroic Decepticon from Shattered Glass TransTech. * Megatron - the leader of the Decepticons from the Aligned continuity family. ** Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons in the Transformers: War for Cybertron from the Aligned continuity family. ** Megatron Cannon, the Decepticon Arms Micron from Prime. * Megatron - both the Decepticon commander brick-based being and Kreon from the series, Kre-O. * Megatron - the Decepticon guitarist from Knights of Unicron. * Megatron - the Decepticon leader from Battle Masters. * Megatron - the human football player who may or may not have Cybertronian origins. * Megatron, the evil Decepticon from Cyberverse. Fiction with "Megatron" in the title * "Megatron's Master Plan", the 3-part episode of ''The Transformers''. * "Megatron's Fight for Power", from Ladybird Books. * Megatron Set Special CD, the soundtrack album available with Takara's second set of the cartoon. * "Megatron's Sword", an episode from the Energon series. * "Megatron Resurrected", another episode from the Energon series. * |"Megatron Raid", a further episode from the Energon series.}} * "Megatron Ondo", the song included on DVD volume 7 of Beast Wars Returns. * Megatron Origin, the 4-issue comic series from IDW. * "Prelude: Megatron", the story featured in issue #2 of the Titan comic. * "Destron Leader Megatron Black Ver.", the e-HOBBY pack-in material. * "Megatron Chapter", part of the Transformers: Beast Wars Diorama Story.} * "Megatron Rising", the 2-part episode of Animated.}} * All Hail Megatron, the 16-issue "soft reboot" of the IDW continuity. * "Starscream Heckles Megatron", the Animated short. * "Meet Megatron", another Animated short. * "Megatron's Revenge", the story featured in issue #24 of the Titan comic. * Best of Megatron, the trade paperback collection from IDW. * "A Gift For Megatron", the Kre-O animated short. * "Megatron's Revenge", the Kre-O animated short. * "Megatron Returns", the storybook from Bantam Children. * "Spotlight: Megatron", the 28th issue of The Transformers: Spotlight. * "Not All Megatrons", the Beast Wars: Uprising prose story. * "Megatron Is My Hero", an episode from the Cyberverse series. There are also numerous fictions titled something like "Optimus Prime vs Megatron". See also * Megatron's base from the Marvel ''Generation 1'' comics. * Megatron's castle from the Dreamwave Generation One comics. * The Nike Calvin Johnson Megatron collection, a line of sports equipment inspired by Megatron the human.http://www.nikeblog.com/2012/11/22/nike-calvin-johnson-megatron-collection/ Not to be confused with... * Darkside Megatron, the living embodiment of Generation 1 Megatron's insanity. * Straxus, a Decepticon commander who temporarily inhabited Megatron's body (or a version of it, it's complicated) from the Generation 1 comics. * Archforce, the European Generation 2 Decepticon whose toy was released in North America as "Hero" Megatron. * Megatronia, the combined form of Megaempress and her 4 Guards from Japanese Generation 1 continuity. * The Megatron statue, a massive stone statue of the Unicron Trilogy character. * Megaplex, a duplicate of Megatron designed to fool his enemies from the Generation 1 continuity. * Mechatron, a Beast Rider from Beast Machines. * Gigatron, a different name for Megatron most notably in the Viron universal cluster. * Megabolt, a Decepticon fashioned from Megatron's corpse from Robots in Disguise 2001. * Characters named Megazarak. * Metatron, the angel mentioned in both ancient Cybertronian texts and real-life Talmud, even if at least one Megatron has claimed to be him. * Megatronus, the original name of The Fallen, one of the thirteen original Transformers who some Megatrons took their name from. Fiction Dreamwave Armada continuity As the leader of one of two main factions of Cybertronians, any given reality's Megatron generally posed a problem for the dimension-hopping destroyer Unicron, and therefore Megatron was a priority target for Unicron's heralds. While grappling with the Megatron of Aurex 402.24 Gamma, lead herald Galvatron noted to his adversary that he had killed "many" Megatrons. ''TransTech'' In one of the oldest dimensions in the multiverse, one Cybertronian city, Axiom Nexus, is a hub for travelers from other dimensions. The city maintains its relative harmony through a strict principle of "Dux non Intruitus": all Megatrons, as well as Primes, miscellaneous faction leaders, and MacGuffins from other universes, are considered illegal. This hasn't stopped a few sneaky offworlders from circumventing the ban. e-HOBBY comics Megalligator wanted to kill all Megatrons in the multiverse. Category:Disambiguation Pages